


Tenderness

by mercurybard



Category: Farscape
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zhaan is dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Farscape isn't mine. Do you think it would have been canceled if it were? Set during "Suns and Lovers"

Her scarf pulls away sticky with fluid. Sebaceans or humans might call it ‘pus’, but with her people, it is closer to sap. The terminology makes no difference—she is weary and she is ill and she is dying. Strangely, the thought does not frighten her.

All she asks the Goddess for is dignity in her passing.

For her friends and loves to stop fretting and let her go quietly.

But of course they won’t, and that is part of why she loves them. Stark kisses his fingers before he touches them tenderly to the sores that spot her head.


End file.
